This invention relates to an improved method of arresting the advance of an article for processing in a pre-determined position and to improved processing apparatus which makes use of such a method.
In a number of processes (e.g. multi-stage printing or copy production) it is necessary to perform a sequence of operation on the same article and it is necessary to ensure that the article is in exactly the same position for each operation. Many methods are known for arresting the advance of an article in a determined position, but the present method has advantages over the prior art methods particularly with regard to its simplicity and its accuracy of registering the article in the desired position.